


Fashion Victim

by Severina



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Community: fanfic100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-04-14
Updated: 2006-04-14
Packaged: 2017-10-09 23:51:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/92916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Severina/pseuds/Severina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This time, Justin dropped his bag… and Brian held him at arms length, a look of horror on his face.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fashion Victim

**Author's Note:**

> Post Season Five.  
> Written for LJ's Fanfic100 Community.  
> Prompt 016: Purple

The Airport Scene always went like this: Justin dropped his bag, Brian pulled him into an firm embrace, they made out a little.

This time, Justin dropped his bag… and Brian held him at arms length, a look of horror on his face.

"What? Oh fuck. Did someone die?"

Brian's lips twisted in a grimace. "You're… you're wearing purple pants."

Justin glanced down at his trousers. "They're burgundy, actually."

"Burgundy is just purple sideways."

Justin blinked. "What the fuck does that mean?"

"I don't know, your pants are giving me a headache."

"You're weird."

"You're the one wearing purple pants."


End file.
